Han Hyo Joo
Profile *'Name:' 한효주 / Han Hyo Joo (Han Hyo Ju) *'Profession:' Actress, model, and singer *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Cheongju, North Chungcheong, South Korea *'Height:' 172cm *'Weight:' 48kg *'Star sign:' Pisces *'Blood type:' A *'Family:' Younger brother *'Talent agency:' BH Entertainment TV Shows *W (MBC, 2016) *Postman to Heaven (SBS, 2010) *Dong Yi (MBC, 2010) *Soul Special (KBSN, 2009) *Shining Inheritance (SBS, 2009) *Iljimae (SBS, 2008) *By Land and Sky (KBS1, 2007) *Spring Waltz (KBS2, 2006) *Nonstop 5 (MBC, 2005) TV Show Theme Songs *''Tears Come Out All of a Sudden'' with Woo Yun (유연) of Lovely (러블리) - Soul Special OST (2009) *''Tears Come Out All of a Sudden'' with GAN-D (간디) of Buga Kingz (부가킹즈) - Soul Special OST (2009) Movies *In-Rang (2018) *Golden Slumber (2017) *Love, Lies (2016) *Haeuhhwa (2015) *Beauty Inside (2015) *C'est si bon (2015) *Remember Everything to Sight (CGV, 2014) *MIRACLE The Love and Magic of Debikuro-kun (2014) *Cold Eyes (2013) *Masquerade (2012) *Love 911 / Bandage (2012) *Only You / Always (2011) *My Dear Enemy (2008) cameo *Ride Away (2008) *Ad-Lib Night (2006) *My Boss, My Teacher (2005) Recognitions ;2016 MBC Drama Awards *Female High Excellence Award in Miniseries (W) *Best Couple Award with Lee Jong Suk (W) ;2016 4th BIFF with Marie Claire Asia Star Awards *Asia Star Award (Love, Lies) ;2016 5th APAN Star Awards *Top Excellence Award, Actress in a Miniseries (W) ;2015 Korea Film Actors’ Association Awards: *Top Star Award (The Beauty Inside) ;2013 34th Blue Dragon Film Awards *Best Actress (Cold Eyes) ;2013 22nd Buil Film Awards *Best Actress (Cold Eyes) ;2012 CETV Asia's Top 10 Popular Star Awards *Hallyu Star Prize ;2011 1st Hong Kong Cable TV Awards *Best Actress (Dong Yi) ;2011 47th Baeksang Art Awards *Best TV Drama Actress (Dong Yi) ;2011 45th Taxpayers' Day (given by Ministry of Strategy and Finance) *Presidential Commendation as Honest Taxpayer ;2010 MBC Drama Awards *Daesang (Grand Prize) (Dong Yi) *Female Popularity Award (Dong Yi) ;2010 3rd Korea Drama Awards *Best Actress Award (Dong Yi) ;2010 5th Seoul International Drama Awards *Outstanding Korean Drama - Best Actress (Shining Inheritance) ;2009 4th Andre Kim Best Star Awards *Star Award ;2009 SBS Drama Awards *Top Ten Stars Award (Shining Inheritance) *Excellence Award, Special Planning Drama - Actress (Shining Inheritance) *Best Couple Award with Lee Seung Ki (Shining Inheritance) ;2009 Mnet 20's Choice Awards *Hot Female Drama Star (Shining Inheritance) ;2008 SBS Drama Awards *New Star Award (Iljimae) ;2008 1st Korea Jewelry Awards *Pearl Award ;2007 KBS Drama Awards *Popularity Award (By Land and Sky) *Best Couple Award with Park Hae Jin (By Land and Sky) ;2007 24th Korea Best Dressed Swan Awards *Best Dressed ;2007 20th Singapore International Film Festival *Best Actress Award ;2006 26th Korean Screen Critics Awards *Best New Actress Award ;2003 Binggrae Smile Awards *First Prize Trivia *'Education:' Bulgok High School, Dongguk University (Drama) *'Hobbies:' Singing, writing, and reading *'Talents:' Piano, telling fairy tales, writing, running, fencing *'Languages:' Korean, Japanese, and English *'Religion:' Roman Catholic (baptismal name: Agnes) *Discovered at a teenage beauty pageant in 2003 External Links *Agency profile *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KActress Category:KSinger